Tere Bin
by DnAfan
Summary: Set after abhijeet ka inteqam...an os ..something very close to my heart...


**Hello frnds...**

 **first of all thnk uuuu so very much for ur precious reviews in my last os...**

 **now I am coming back with my another os which is set after Abhijit ka inteqam...**

 **I know it's bit old but old is gold...and this episode has something very close to my heart...the road scene where daya tries to wake up abhijit and the another bearue scene where daya cries for his buddy...that was just superb...that single expression of love, care and concern does not need any background song or anything else...that was just speechless...and that scene encourage me to write something...**

 **I know it's not so good but just a try...so plssss read and review...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

After the case getting solved, cid team found siya and send her to her parents safely...after that duo went to their home to take some rest...

.

 **At duo's home (at evening) :**

Abhi : kitna achha lag raha hai na daya aaj pure 1 mahine baad ghar aake...

Daya (in whisper) : mujhe bhi

Abhi : kya

Daya : nahi mera matlab itne din tumhare bina akele ghar ana (in bit sad tone) mujhe bhi achha nahi lagta tha na abhi...(with down head)

Abhi took his hand in his hand and pressed his palm and said lovingly : par ab to tera abhi aa gaya hai na...

Daya looked up at him and nodded with smile...

Daya : achha boss chalo aaj k liye kaafi kaam ho gya hai ab tum thoda aaram karo...ab to siya vala case bhi solve ho gaya...siya hame sahi salaamat mil gai aur use hamne uske mummi papa ko saup bhi diya ...ab to tum aaram kar sakte ho na...

Abhi : ha baba mene kab mana kiya (daya looked at him as "oh really" ) are yaar mera matlab hai mai pichhle ek mahine se aaram hi to kar raha tha...so hi to raha tha... (Daya's heart pinched) ab aur nahi sona..

Daya : Bossss, achha sona mat thodi der rest hi kar lo...kyuki mai jab tak doctor k muh se ye baat nahi sun leta k tum bilkul fit ho mujhe chain nahi padega...

Abhi : Dayaaa

Daya : Boss, kabhi to meri baat bhi maan liya karo ...plsss

Abhijeet just stared at him and nodded..and went to his room to take some rest..

After sometime freddy, vivek, rajat, sachin, purvi came to duo's home to meet abhijeet...

Daya : are tum log achanak..

Freddy : ha sir wo abhijit sir se milne ka man kar raha tha to chale aye..

Daya : hmm sirf abhijit sir se haan matlab meri to koi jarurat hai nahi yaha to mai

Freddy interrupted in between : are nahi sir mera kehne ka wo matlab nahi

To see him like this all laughed out...

Daya : are freddy pata hai mujhe...mai to bas majak kar raha tha...aao ander...abhijit apne room me hai..tum log chalo mai tum logo k liye kuchh leke aata hu...

All nodded and made their way to abhijit's room and daya to kitchen(just then freddy from behind) : aaj apko itne dino baad majak karte dekh bahot achha laga sir..

Daya didn't say anything just turned and smiled...freddy smiled back...

 **In Abhijeet's room :**

Abhijit rested on his bad..team came inside with.: Good evening sir

Abhijit try to sit : are tum sab...aao aao baitho...

Rajat : are sir aap takleef mat lijie..aap aaram kijie

Sachin : Ha sir wo actually hum sab ka apse milne ka bahot man kar raha tha aur filhal koi urgent kaam bhi nahi tha to chale aye...

Abhi :bahot achha kiya

Purvi : sir kaise hai aap ab ?

Abhi : bilkul fit and fine...par kya karu tumhare daya sir ye maan ne ko taiyar hi nahi...unhe to doctor se certificate chahie...mere upar to vishvas hi nahi hai...(like a kid)

All smiled on this silly complain...

Vivek : sir daya sir ka kehna bhi to sahi hi hai na...

Abhi : ha bhai apke daya sir hi sahi hain wo to mai hi

Vivek : are nahi sir wo to mai bas

.

Abhi (in smile): are vivek...chill karo...mai to majak kar raha tha...are freddy tum kyu itne chup chup ho kya hua...

Freddy : kuchh nahi sir bas aise hi...aap nahi jaante aaj apko aise dekh kar kitni khushi..and his voice chocked...abhijit put his hand on his shoulder...all eyes got moist..

At that time Daya entered in the room with: kya hua bhai sab itne shant shant kyu hai...boss ne daant diya kya... (chuckled to abhijit)

Abhi (pretend to be angry) : achha mai kyu daantunga bhala wo bhi ghar pe

Daya : matlab beurau me hote to daant te...and he laughed ...

all smiled...

Abhijit : daya it was not funny..

Daya (trying to be serious) :I know

Rajat : are sir aap log ladie mat aur daya sir hum log baat hi kar rahe the ...wo to aap aye us time sab chup the isliye...

Daya : I know rajat...achha wo sab chhodo...ye lo sabke liye mango milkshake made by chef daya...

Freddy :are wah sir ye to mera favourite hai...laiye laiye

Just then daya's mobile ringed..it was acp sir...he picked up the phone with : yes sir..

Acp sir : ha daya, abhijit kaisa hai ?

Daya : thik hai sir...filhal itna black mail karne k baad rest kar raha hai...abhijit glared at him..

Acp sir(in smile) : chalo achha hai...achha daya ek case aya hai juhu k ek flat me khoon hua hai aur shayad chori bhi to tum log jara dekh lo vaha jake...rajat aur sachin wahi hai na..

Daya : ji sir wo sab yehi hain...hum dekh lete hain sir...(After some seconds think about something) sirr...wo mai jara apna phone loudspeaker pe kar raha hu to aap apni awaaz me apne laadle chiranjiv ko bol dijie k apne unhe crime spot pe jaane k liye nahi bola hai to wo shaktiman ban ne ki koshish to na hi karein...

Abhijit glared at him angrily and all supressed their laughter to hear this...here acp sir also burst out in laugh as : thik hai karo phone speaker pe

Daya put the phone on speaker...

Acp sir : kaise ho abhijeet?

Abhijeet : thik hu sir..

Acp sir : good...par tum thik ho iska matlab ye nahi k kaam pe lag jao( abhijeet looked at daya) infact kam se kam 2-3 din beurau aane ki bhi koi jarurat nahi hai (abhijeet trying to protest but acp sir added further) aur mai kuchh nahi sununga abhijeet aur jaisa ki daya ne kaha agar mujhe pata chala k tum abhi crime spot pe gaye ho to...

Abhijit (in frustrated voice) : nahi jaunga sir...kahi nahi jaunga..

Acp sir , Daya and all team smiled on this...

Acp sir : very good ..and he cut the phone...

Abhijit (angrily) : mil gayi janaab ko shanti..

Daya : shanti nahi param shanti...he smiled..and added further achha rajat, sachin tum dono mere saath chalo...me ready ho kar aata hu...

they both nodded and daya went to get ready...

After getting ready he came back to abhijeet's room and start giving lecture to abhijeet...

Daya : boss hum log juhu ja rahe hain..aate aate shyad raat ho jae..mai ek kaam karta hu agar late hoga to bahar se hi kuchh halka fulka pack karva k le aaunga..phir hum sab saath me hi dinner karenge...

Purvi protested with : are sir, aap bahar se kyu laenge khana...mai hu na ..mai aaj aap sab k liye khana banaungi...

Freddy and Vivek together : haan aur hum bhi madad karenge...

Daya nodded with : thnk u purvi, freddy , vivek..

Purvi : are sir usme thnk u kaisa...After all we r family...

Daya : ha wo to hai...achha boss khane ka to ho gaya..ab tum meri baat suno tum yaha se uthne ki koshish bhi mat karna varna samajh lena..

Abhijeet (like an innocent kid) : daya tujhe mujh par vishvas nahi hai kya?!

Daya :Abhijeet , tumhe sach me lagta hai k tum par is mamle me vishvas kiya ja sakta hai...

All smiled and abhijeet emberessed with : thik hai thik hai nahi uthunga baba...ab jaa..

Daya nodded and trio went to their work...

Abhi : ye daya bhi na...kuchh jyada hi tension le leta hai meri

Freddy : isme unki koi galti nahi hai sir...aap nahi jaante ye mahina hamare liye kaisa tha...khaas kar Daya sir k liye... (abhijeet pressed his palm) sir har subah isi ummed k saath hoti thi k shayad aaj aap uth jaaye...aur har raat isi udasi k saath k aaj bhi aap nahi uthe... (all eyes got moist)

Freddy added further : aur daya sir wo to jaise jeena bhul hi gaye the...bureau me jab hote to chupke chupke apki photo dekhkar aansu bahate...darvaje ko dekhte jaise aap abhi kahi se aa jaoge...phone ki ghanti bajne par aise daud jate jaise aaj to kuchh achhi khabar aaegi...hamne dekha hai sir unhe chhup chhup kar rote hue

 **Flashback**

 **In bureau :**

 **Daya saw his and abhijeet's photograph and crying silently...**

 **Acp sir : daya mujhe pata hai use bhulna aasan nahi par tumhe use bhulna hi hoga...**

 **Daya ( in crying) : kaise bhul jaun sir kaise...bahot mushkil hai...mera dost... mera wo dost jo meri ek awaaz pe kahin se bhi aa jata tha wo kaha gaya sir mera wo dost...wo khoon se lathpath waha sadak par pada hua tha aue mai kuchh nahi kar paya sir uske liye mai nahi bacha paya use... (all including acp sir eyes got moist) aaj bhi aisa lagta hai k wo abhi ayega aur bolega daya ye case solve karna hai daya wo case...phone ki ghanti bajati hai to...and he cried..**

A silent tear fell from abhijeet's eye to listen all this...

Freddy continue : wo to apna pura din aise hi bitate the sir...kaam k vakt kaam aur jab kaam na ho to apke paas hospital me..kai baar to puri puri raat beach pe rote hue hi guzar jati thi Unki...(abhijeet remembered about his morning conversation with daya about come back to house after long...abhijeet closed his eyes to give path to his tears to fall down..) na dhang se kuchh khate the na pite the...kuchh achha hi nahi lagta tha...hospital me apke paas baith kar apse apni dil ki baatein kiya karte the...mene suna tha ek baar

 **Flashback**

 **In hospital :**

 **Freddy was about to enter in the room when he heard...**

 **Daya : kya boss, kab tak sote rahoge aise..ab utho bhi..tum roj subah mujhe jagate ho aur mai uthne me natak karta hu , uska badla le rahe ho na (freddy eyes got teary after listen this) par mai tumse wada karta hu abse na tumhari har baat manunga...time pe uth jaunga...junk food bhi jyada nahi khaunga...aur apna weight bhi kam karunga abhi promise...par plsss uth jao..ek baar...mujhe tumhare bina kuchh achha hi nahi lagta yaar..and he cried and outside freddy also cried to see his both seniors in such pain. .**

Freddy : wo to bilkul tut hi gaye the sir...aur hum sab bhi...acp sir hame sambhalne ki koshish karte par chhup kar to wo bhi rote hi the apke liye...

All eyes got teary...

Abhijeet wiped his tears and said in fresh tone : par ab koi nahi roega..bilkul nahi...ab to mai aa gaya hu na wapas...all nodded...to hum ek kaam karte hain aaj hum sab milkar khana banate hain...

All said in one tone : nahi sirrrr...

.Abhijeet looked at them amazingly ...

Purvi added : hamara matlab hai sir daya sir ne apko mana kiya hai na bed pe se uthne se to phir aap kaise..

Abhi : are tum log uski chinta mat karo...par aaj to mai apne daya k liye aur tum logo k liye apne haath se ek dish to banaunga...

Vivek : sirrr plsss aisa mat kijiye...daya sir humko bahot datenge...

Abhi : are yaar tum itna tension kyu le rahe ho mai hu na ...aur wo daantega to tab na jab use kuchh pata chalega...uske aane se pehle hi saara khana bana lenge ok chalo ab jaldi ...utho ...follow me...and made his way to kitchen. .while the other three look each others face and then went to the kitchen...

Abhi : are freddy ek baat to bolni to reh hi gai...gajar ka halwa to bhabhiji k haath ka chahie...kyu kya bolte ho vivek...

Vivek (smilingly) : haa sir

Freddy : thik hai sir...mai abhi manisha ko bol deta hu...wo banke bhej degi...vaise sir aap kya banane vale hain..?

Abhi (excitedly) : meri special biryani...

Purvi : wow sir...cool...

And they started their preparation and make the whole dinner...

After sometimes Daya, rajat and sachin came back...abhijit suddenly went to his bed and pretend like he was resting the whole time..

Daya : are wah...dinner ready hai..chalo mai boss ko bula kar aata hu.

 **In abhijeet's room :**

Daya : boss , kya kar rahe ho?

Abhi : kya karunga...aaram hi kar raha hu yaar... (looking at daya) are daya ye kya teri muchhe (moustache) kaha gai

Daya : kaha gai matlab...katva di

Abhi : achha...lekin kyu

Daya : kyuki aaj na mai bahot khush hu..aur jab mai khush hota hu to bahot handsome lagta hu...aur muchho k bina to aur bhi jyada smart lagta hu...isliye katva di

Abhi : aur janab se ye kisne keh diya k wo khushi me aur muchho k bina handsome lagte hain

Daya (cutely) :sab kehte hain...ek tumhare alawa..hunh

Abhi : awww mera bhai gussa ho gaya...daya tu na bahot handsome lag raha hai...

Daya : achha achha ab jya makkhan lagane ki jarurat nahi hai...chalo bahar jaldi mujhe bahot bhukh lagi hai..

Abhi nodded smilingly and went to take their dinner...

 **On dining table :**

Abhi : are daya, acp sir ko bhi bula leta to..

Daya : mene call kiya tha boss..par acp sir aur salunkhe sir aaj unke kisi common friend k ghar ja rahe hain dinner k liye to wo yaha nahi aa paenge..

Abhi : oh ok ok.. chalo sab start karo ...khushbu to bahot achhi aa rahi hai...khas kar k is gajar halwe ki...

Freddy (shyingly) : thnk u sir...

Daya : are lekin khane me jyada oil aur masala to nahi hai na ...abhi ko mana hai na jyada masaledar khana..

Purvi : don't worry sir...saara khana abhijeet sir ki health ko dhyan me rakh kar hi banaya gaya hai...

Daya : good...thnks purvi..

and they started their dinner...but when daya put a spoon of biryani in his mouth. .something stuck in his mind..and he looked at abhijeet..

Abhi : kya hua daya...aise kya dekh rahe ho?

Daya : mene tumhe kaha tha na...apne bed pe ae uthne ki koshish bhi mat karna...

Abhi ( stammering) : ha a a to m m mai kaha utha bed se

Daya : achha to ye biryani kisne banai?

All shocked to hear that..

Abhi ( coming out from shock) : biryani kisne matlab p purvi purvi ne banai hai...hai na purvi..

Purvi didn't understand what to say...she just noddes simply...

Daya : jhooth mat bolo abhi. ... mujhe pata hai ye biryani tumne hi banai hai...

Freddy exclaimed with : apko kaise pata chala sir...

Abhijit pat his head and all are like "oh no"..expressions...

Daya : kya freddy itne saalon se isi k haath ka khana kha raha hu.. ek mahine me taste bhul thodi na jaunga..(in low tone) vaise bhi ek mahine se isi k liye to taras raha tha...abhijeet listened that and came near to him...

Abhi : isi liye to mai bhi tere liye apne haatho se kuchh banana chahta tha.. ( daya looked at him)mujhe pata hai pichhle ek mahine se tune apne khane pe bilkul dhyan nahi diya... (daya head down) ab gussa na kar...dekh mene sirf ye biryani banai hai aur kisi cheez ko hath tak nahi lagaya...sach...promise aur iske liye sorry wo bhi kaan pakad ke (he hold his both ears, daya smiled on this cuteness.) achha chalo mai tumhe apne haatho se khilata hu and he fed him..

Daya : bas bas ab khud bhi to khao chalo..aur tum sab kyu ruk gae..khao na..all smiled and finished their food...

Then they wished gn and good bye to duo and went from there...

Daya : Boss, tum room me jao..me tumhari medicine lekar aata hu...abhijeet nodded and went to his room...

 **In Abhijeet's room :**

Daya entered in the room...sat beside abhijeet and gave him medicines...abhijeet took the medicines silently...daya stared at him...

Abhi : kya hua daya?

Daya head down with : kuchh nahi

Abhijeet pull his head up with: kuchh kehna chahta hai?

Now daya can't resist and put his head on abhijeet's chest and hugged him tightely and crying with : boss mene tumko bahot miss kiya..bahot jyada... (abhijeet's eyes got teary but he wipes it and just console his brother with patting his back) jab tum uss road par khoon se lathpath pade hue the na aur jab uss doctor ne bataya k tum coma me... me bata nahi sakta kaisi feeling...

Abhijeet separated him with : tu bhale hi bata na sake par mai samajh sakta hu daya...jab us rockey ne tujh par goli chalai thi na...aur doctor ne sorry bol diya...teri saanse ruk gayi thi ( a tear slipped fron abhijeet's eyes ) tu nahi uthta na us din daya to mai to and his voice chocked...

Daya hugged him immediately...

Daya : to isliye mujhse badla le rahe the..

Abhijit smiled on his brother's cute complain..

Abhi (in hug) : achha sun tune kaha tha na k mai thik ho jaunga to tu meri har baat manega aur apna weight bhi kam karega...daya separated in jerk with : tumko kaise pata?!

Abhi (in smile) :hamare khabari charo taraf faile hain (daya confused) aur vaise bhi teri baat bhale hi mere kaano ne na suni ho par mera dil to jaanta hai k tune kya kaha hoga.. (pat on his cheek)

Daya smiled and again buried his face on his buddy's chest...

Daya: ab mujhe chhod kar kahi mat jana samjhe

Abhi (in loving tone) :ha meri jaan..kaha jaunga tujhe chhodkar...aur vaise bhi tujhe pata hai mai jab coma me tha na mere sapne me bhagwan aye the unhone mujhse kaha kya socha hai abhijeet mere saath chaloge ya apne us pagal bhai k paas rukoge...(daya smiled cutely in hug)...abhijeet added further : to mene to keh diya k agar aap mujhe le gaye na to mera daya bahot roega...aur fir use chup karane k liye mai na hu to kaise chalega to bhagwan ne mujhse kaha ," yes that's really a tough task..."

Daya eyes widely opened and he sat up with jerk as: bhagwan ne English me bola...

Abhijit really tried hard to supress his laugh and said..

Abhi : haa to tujhe nahi pata..

Daya (in tease) : nahi...main pagal nahi hu jo mujhe itne ajeeb ajeeb sapne aye...

Abhijeet smiled first but then realized what daya said and pinched on his arm as : achha to mai pagal hu haa..

Daya : are boss chhodo..sorry yaar ..mai to majak kar raha tha..mujhe to bhagwan ne sakshat darshan diye aur kaha beta tu chinta mat kar mai tere bhai ko kahin nahi le jaunga kyuki use sirf tu hi jhel sakta hai..

Abhi (angrily) :achha to tu jhelta hai mujhe...ja nahi baat karni tujh se and he turn face to other side...

Daya hold his ears with : sorry boss sorry and he started tickling in abhijeet's stomach and abhijit burst out in laugh...Daya lied down in his lap with

Daya : achha boss chalo..tum bahot soye ho na...to ab mujhe sulao..

Abhi : thik hai to mai lori gata hu

Daya (nearly shouted) : nahi boss, maine tumhe mujhe sulane ko kaha...aas pass valo ko jagane ko nahi...

Abhi : achha bachu and started tickling in his stomach..daya laughed out..abhi kissed on daya's forehead and then caressing in his hairs...and after sometimes both buddies went to dreamland with peace in their hearts and smile on their face...

 **Plsss r & r...**

 **tc..**


End file.
